conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
YinYangia
YinYangia (YinYangiese: 戈戊戔或; Gawudzanwak) (Chinese: 尹洋亞 Yǐn yáng yǎ) (Japanese: 陰陽ア Onmyōa) officially, Republic of YinYangia '''or the '''American Western Region of China, is a transcontinental country in North America and Asia, located east to Alaska, west to Russia and south to Minecraftia. It is an island country. The calling code of YinYangia is +1 999. YinYangia has the highest standard of living in the world. It is also the happiest country. This country is like 50 years ahead of the world. History Chinese colonization (1290 AD-1641 AD) In 1290, Chinese people colonized YinYangia. Qing dynasty (1641 AD-1799 AD) In 1641, the Qing dynasty takes control of YinYangia. West Qing republic (1799-1830) In June 1799, Qing dynasty created the West Qing Republic, or nowadays known as New China. Qing-Pilpijapanese Empire (1830-1912) The Qing Pilpijapanese Empire, nowadays the Chinese Pilpina Japanese Empire, or the QPE for short, was founded in 1830. Republic of China era (1912-1936) In 1912, after China was founded, the QPE becomes a part of the ROC. Toralaq Republic era (1936-1999) In 1936, Toralaq Republic was established. It turned communist in 1956, but later they banned communism in 1976 after cutting relations with the USSR. Day of independence (October 22, 1999-October 23, 1999) YinYangia gained independence from the Toralaq Republic in 1999, they fought for one day. Modern YinYangia (1999-present) YinYangia becomes independent in 1999, marking YinYangia the youngest Chinese-speaking country in the world. In 2003, YinYangia joined the United Nations and the NATO. Not all countries though like YinYangia, countries of Iran, Syria, Cuba and North Korea severely hate the country. Because of YinYangia and Iran's relationship is poor, it is the only country to not recognize YinYangia. Economy The currency of YinYangia is the YinYangian pound (£). Its GDP per capita is $75,000, making it richer than the United States, and the total nominal GDP is $950 quadrillion, making YinYangia the richest country in the whole wide world. 1 US dollar converts to 0.1 YinYangian pound, as 1 YinYangian pound converts to 10 US dollars. Territory YinYangia has 7 states, Amrekshakir, New Kasukabe, Xiang, Utanga, Raismang, Xangju and Wangxing. All states speak YinYangiese, English and Chinese but New Kasukabe speaks Japanese and Utanga speaks Filipino. The total of cities is 195. Wangxing and Xangju are geographically part of Asia, while the rest states are in North America. YINYANGIAN STATES.png|The 7 states of YinYangia YinYangia has some overseas territories. 4 main of them are Dongzhai Islands, Canzari, Xo'Yalli, and Al-Xalediyyi. Culture Media The main terrestrial TV stations are YYInc TV1, YYInc TV2, YYInc TV3, YYBN (YinYangBroadcast Network), XCT One, XCT Two, XCT Three etc. The state-owned radio networks are YYInc Radio 1 107.1 and YYInc Radio 2 98.9. Film companies are DreamMelody Pictures, World Globe Movies, National Films, Yin Yang Pictures, etc. TV Providers are YangTel, RainStar, AT&T PayTV, etc. Population The population of the country has 10 billion people, making it the most populous country in the world and are more populous than China. Climate YinYangia has 4 seasons, Summer, Fall, Winter and Spring. * Summer (1st April-18th September) * Fall (19th September-19th December) * Winter (20th December-20th February) * Spring (20th February-31st March) People/Trends *Alcohol drinking age is 14. *Marriage age is 21. *Having children more than 10 is illegal. *The driving age is 16. *People should not go to Iraq, North Korea, Syria, Cuba and El Salvador. These countries denied entry for YinYangian people. *The age for becoming an adult is 17. *Selling pirated films are influentially illegal and can have life sentenced in jail for 2 years. Landscape *Most of YinYangia is highly urbanized. During the Qing period, YinYangia had few buildings and mostly was hills and mountains. *YinYangia is literally the country with the most skyscrapers in the world, Azara City, Azara is the city with the most skyscrapers, and is home to the tallest fictional building in the world, the City Tower YinYangia. Events Politics YinYangia has 15 political parties. The five major ones are the YinYangian Imperalist Democratic Front, Communist Party of YinYangia, YinYangian Islamist Front (commonly Gra Xang, and running on Syria), Anti-Imperalist Socialist Party, and the YinYangian Arab Ba'ath Socialist Party. Schools * The school week is from Monday to Thursday. * YinYangia Public High School, located in Jadana Town in Malodin, is the tallest school in the fictional world because it has 104 floors. * The school time is 8:40am-2:20pm while the average is 8:30am-2:35pm. * YinYangia has 32 schools around the cities. Sports The national and the most played sport on YinYangia is Cricket. Soccer is the second most played. YinYangia is literally good on countless sports. Incidents Technology *YinYangia's cars drive on the right, similar to United States of America and Europe apart from United Kingdom, Ireland, Malta and Cyprus. *YinYangia's standard plug socket is Type I, similar to Australia, New Zealand, Mahri, Sentan, Vicnora, North El Kadsre, Argentina and Papua New Guinea. *YinYangia uses NTSC display format for TVs, Movies, Video Games and Computers, like the US, Philippines, Canada, South Korea etc. While a YinYangian station signs off, the test card is the SMPTE Color Bars. *YinYangia has six country-owned car companies, Danhai-Nexus, Power Xinzou, Speedsport, MachZoom, Wideroads and GO!. *YinYangia has its own operating system called "Lygo OS", founded in 1972 and it is the first country to have a computer since 1972. The first operating system was called Lygo OS 1.4, which was discontinued in 1977. *YinYangia's mobile phone company is "Primephone". The current CEO is Carlos Andre "Andy" Lagos. * YinYangia is the first fictional country to have more than 10 channels. YinYangia reached 10 channels in 1968. Crime See also * List of largest cities in YinYangia * YinYangiaball Category:Countries Category:North America Category:YinYangia